The Letter
by candybella
Summary: Edward and Bella are forced to live together in order to protect the prosperity of Forks. A hard decision for two teens who can't stand each other...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - the letter**

Edward knew it would happen some day. The whole town did. Everyone in Forks waited years for that letter to be opened. A letter his grandparents had left among their will. That letter was totally binding him with the town. A town his family practically owned...

The Cullen Family was the base of almost anything around.

The school, the hospital, the church, most of the social buildings and almost every business had the Cullen name behind it.

Everything went from one generation to another with written wills and a special family tradition. Every will had a letter for the future male heir. He had to take the challenge that was written inside and success in it. Failure was not an option. He would loose everything and the town would be sold to strangers. The tradition was a living nightmare for everybody there.

The day 17 year-old Edward Cullen opened that letter a shy girl was travelling back to Forks. She was going back home.

~ο~

Though Saturday morning was usually busy for the Cullen family, Edward was still asleep. His parents and siblings let him be. They had all assumed Edward was in no mood to talk or see anybody after Mr Jenks, the family lawyer, had given him his heritage letter the previous afternoon.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen, his parents, tried to ask him about that paper but he refused to say anything. It was his right and Carlisle knew it.

Every Cullen heir could keep his challenge a secret and act on his own. It was a choice and Edward was clear that he would use it. He had not slept at all during the night. The amount of decisions he had to make were too heavy for a teenage boy who liked to play the piano, hang out with friends, play a little with some girls from school and expected to be in Dartmouth next fall.

He closed his eyes when the first sun rays entered his room and opened them a few hours later. He was not feeling better.

After visiting his bathroom and changing into some fresh clothes, he opened that piece of paper that would turn his life plans upside down. Every word was still there. His grandparent's wishes for a good use of his inheritance, the money and the properties he would receive and lastly, "the catch". The phrases were precise and clear.

"…In order for my grandchild to have full power on my will I have this condition that has to be fulfilled in a year.

He will marry.

The bride of my heir must have been born in Forks and belong to one of the first three families that lived here since the town was founded. Strictly for when there is no such possibility, the choice will be among the next families in order. If no right partner is found in the above mentioned time, my heir is free of this challenge.

More details…."

Edward knew all the rest by heart. Nothing could help him out of this. His family would loοse everything if he refused to fulfill his grandparent's will. He would never do this to them. And it was about them. All Edward wanted was to get out of Forks and see the world. He certainly didn't want a wife.

He had to see if a possible bride existed….

**AN: So, what do you think? Please let me know if you find the story interesting. Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What's up Cullen? You look like someone smashed your Volvo."

Jasper knew Edward since diapers. He was always able to read his mood. If only he knew the story behind Edward's tired eyes on a Sunday morning.

"Stayed up late yesterday. Tanya…" He gave Jasper a pointed look. His girlfriend was always a good excuse for no answering the wrong questions or missing boy's nights just because he wanted to be just him and his piano.

"Of course," Jasper muttered and started surfing the net through Edward's laptop.

The rain kept them inside, canceling their hiking plans for the day.

"By the way," Edward calmly spoke while looking outside the window, trying to seem casual.

" I have to help my dad with his speech. Something about the town's early history, first people who got here and shit… Any ideas where I should look? Didn't find anything in our library…"

He knew Jasper was a history freak, especially about the wars but his interest was more general. He would become a great researcher someday.

"Man, you have the best library around here. Hey, there are more books here than the public one after that fire during the fifties. Want me to take a look?" he answered with excitement. Jasper loved Cullen library.

"If you have nothing better to do. But I need them soon. Like…yesterday soon."

Edward wanted…no, he needed to know. First, who were the families his grandfather was talking about. Then… their females. One of the details about the woman he was supposed to take as a wife would be that she would not be married or engaged before, or have a child. Plus, she should be around his age.

"Okay, what do I get?" Jasper almost laughed and started typing things in the google address bar.

"Name your price," Edward through back, already losing his patience, his hands making his hair even messier.

"I need someone to change biology class with me. I want to do art instead."

"Alice…" Edward smiled, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe…" Jasper looked him straight in the eyes.

"Okay

"Edward…If you think I shouldn't…" Jasper mumbled when his friend cut him off abruptly.

"What exactly did you googled?" His face was glued to the screen.

"The obvious. ~Wikipedia, Forks, Washington~. They always have links and bibliography at the end. It is a start before the library.

Indeed it was. Edward had already found something in there. There was his name there.

The Cullens, the Hales and the Brandon's.

The three families who practically built Forks. It was a short paragraph about the town but a great relief for him. He could not marry a relative, Rosalie Hale was engaged to Emmet McCarty, Alice Brandon was not born in Forks. There were no other girls coming from these families. He was safe.

His Face lit up and he just let Jasper continue his search, letting him take the laptop to the library with him. He spend the rest of his afternoon working on a his music, feeling free and optimistic.

It was a little after ten in the evening when Jasper knocked on his door. A very sleepy Edward nodded goodnight and went back to bed. He didn't take a look at the notes his friend had silently left on his desk…

**AN: Thank you for all the alerts. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

** Chapter 3**

Shelly Cope was extremely curious about the new student. The school secretary had known each kid since birth and strangers didn't stay in Forks. The small picture on Isabella Swan's file brought her back to the days when the chief was riding through town with a huge smile on his face, telling everybody that he had the most precious little girl waiting for him at home. That smile had vanished when she was taken away after his wife left him.

The resemblance to the shy grin on Isabella's face left no doubt that she was Charlie's daughter, the one who had left Forks at the age of two and the town had forgot about.

The file had travelled from Phoenix and it was rather typical. The girl was seventeen, a good student and had a talent in writing. There were no problems in her records except from several visits to the school nurse or the hospital. There was a broken finger, a small burn and stiches, many stiches due to frequent falls in the gym.

Ms. Cope looked at the picture again but there were no marks there. In fact, she had a really clear skin, big brown eyes and long shiny dark hair. To her mature eyes the girl had a natural earthy beauty she would be jealous of if she was her age.

The noise of someone opening the door of her office made the old lady to put Isabella's file aside and return her attention to the one of the most beautiful human beings she had ever laid eyes on.

"Hello Ms. Cope," Edward Cullen said and his charming smile brightened Shelly Cope's morning. _God, he's so young, _the secretary thoughtas she took in the six foot teen in front of her.

"Good morning Edward," she smiled and took the note he offered her.

"So…You want out of art and transfer to biology. I'm sorry dear but biology is closed. I gave the last spot to a new student. I'm afraid you will have to stay in art".

"Oh, I got this covered. Jasper wants to switch classes with me."

Ms. Cope saw indeed that Jasper had already given notice in biology that morning so the spot was free. All she had to do was update her files.

"Ok then, problem solved. You can leave for class now Edward the old lady stated and waved him to hurry.

Edward thanked her and was about to go when Ms. Cope stopped him.

"Edward, wait a minute please."

"Is there a problem?" he asked a little bothered but the tone in her voice was not to worry about.

"No, just … There is this new student and you have almost all classes together. Are you interesting in giving a tour to…" but his dismissing expression did not get lost.

"Thank you but I will have to pass, too many things to do," he said and left mumbling something like "I'm not Eric Yorkie…"

_So beautiful…So arrogant_, Shelly Cope thought and returned to her papers just when two big brown eyes caught her attention as the girl in the picture earlier was in front of her in flesh and blood. Isabella Swan was back.

**~0~**

Her first weekend in Forks was too heavy for Bella. Her mother wanted to travel with her new husband and the girl needed a study home to finish school. They all agreed she should not stay alone in Phoenix and Charlie was thrilled to have her back.

He used to take her for vacations in California until she was twelve but summer camps replaced those quiet days on the beach. Renée insisted that she had to be with kids of her age and have fun, be social. Bella was quieter, like Charlie, and less than her adventurous mother but she preferred camps than her mother's nagging.

Charlie's last visit to see her was about two years ago. Bella avoided going to Forks. Her mother was always describing it like it was the last place on earth she would choose to live. Too cold weather, too narrow-minded community. She had the idea she would suffocate there. Renee was right about the cold. She now had to find out about the people there.

She landed in Sea-Tac in an early flight and during the drive back to the small town she was stunned by the scenery, the clouds, the mountains and lakes and forest, forest, forest. The green looked like it was purring from every angle. She had no live memories of their house, just an outside view of it when she was a baby in Charlie's arms. They were standing on the porch and heavy snow had everything covered in white. She could see her father had kept the house efficient but uncared for.

After catching up with him a little, Bella had an odd request for Charlie. She wanted to visit the cemetery and see the grave of her grandmother. Her mother insisted that she looked exactly like her and that she was a person to remember.

The walk was awkward. Charlie never talked much about their ancestors. All Bella knew was that they lived in Forks since forever and that most of the males were men of the law.

Chief Swan and his daughter were finally standing in front of her grandmother's gravestone. Half of it was covered with wild greens. It was also uncared for. Bella wondered how much of his life her father had given up those last years she no longer lived with him.

After a few minutes of silence, she started walking away and Charlie followed her. There were other stones there. Some of them were big and well crafted, like sculptures, others were less flashy, just modest gravestones. The most extravagant ones were those of the important families. While passing near them Bella was reading the names. The Cullens, The Hales, the Brandons were opposite to the McCarties, the Whitlocks and the Denalies. She was familiar with some of the names but the truth was she knew nobody alive from them.

She was about to take the path towards the exit where Charlie was already waiting for her when the script on one of the old big imposing graves trapped her eyes. The huge stone was almost hidden in the shadow of an old oak but the elegant letters were clear.

_"Here lies Charles Swan. The first Man of Low in the town of Forks."_

There were very old dates following, dates from a different century. Her eyes went to Charlie who was now watching her from a distance. Something was off. He looked bothered.

Bella had to do it. She looked at the other great stones. They had close dates on them. Still, the Swan stone was the oldest one. But there was a Swan in there too. Why there and not with the rest of the family?

The question left her eyes and got out of her mouth right when she stood next to her father.

"Do we have other relatives here or is it a synonymy?" she asked him suspiciously looking towards the oak.

"No, no synonymy." Chief Swan answered.

"Come. We have all the time for you to discover your past. Come."

The Chief of police drove her home and left for work.

**AN: Thank you. Please review and tell me what you think:) I will try and have regular updates if you are interested in the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Edward had a good night. Monday morning found him relaxed and ready to start the week under a new perspective.

At first he thought he was the lucky Cullen. His father had fulfilled his commitment to his own legacy-letter by giving up his dreams to become a great researcher. He became a great doctor though. Actually, he became the best doctor in Fork's hospital since the Cullens founded it. That was exactly what he was asked to do.

Carlisle never forgot his dream. A special unit for research was the new addition to one of the most well equipped medical institutions in the state of Washington. He imagined that he and his son could do miracles there. Edward had it easy with science, especially physics, chemistry and biology. He was already in advanced levels due to his father's guidance. Biology class would be easy for him. But he had other ambitions.

Edward could easily compose and play music. His talent in piano, well-kept between family and friends, had him determined since he was a kid. He would leave Forks. New York was calling him as the first stop. Then there was the rest of the world. He had so much to see, hear and learn. There where so many places he wanted to be, streets he wanted to walk in, people he wanted to hear playing.

Relieved after his realization that he could escape from the burden of that life consuming letter, Edward took his car keys and his books and was ready to leave his room when a stack of papers and the a note from Jasper caught his eye. Without worries, he shoved them in his back pack and left for school, never thinking they could hold more information than he already had about his problem. Assuming Jasper's passion about history had him getting too meticulous in his research, he ignored the _"History will never stop surprising me" phrase _written on that post-it.

**~O~**

It was already lunch time when Edward finally met his friends. Emmet was devouring his sandwich while Rosalie was debating with Alice about the best date for a wedding.

_Pathetic, _Edward thought and took a sip of his soda. He could never understand how they were all so wrapped up in their all-figured futures in this small and cold town. They were just eighteen. Had they really found their matches in life? Could this be possible? Could anybody love someone for the rest of his life without knowing what is out there? Jasper only had eyes for Alice and Emmet was already engaged to Rosalie. They did what felt natural for all in Forks. They grew up together and they were expected to finish their life together. They seemed happy and content. He wasn't. Something was constantly missing from him.

"Did you read my notes?" Jasper broke his internal talk.

"Not yet. I saw them this morning. Anything interesting?" he asked with a rather boring tone.

"I thought you were in a hurry," Jasper eyed him suspiciously.

"I am, but saw some useful thing online yesterday. They should be enough."

"Man, I'm better than wiki. Just read my notes. You're going to make the hell of a speech. There are so many things even I didn't know about the town. Just check…" Jasper abruptly stopped talking when the bell for the next period startled him.

"Sorry, art is waiting, we'll talk later. Read them."

Edward watched with a smirk his friend walking out of the cafeteria in a hurry. He lazily headed towards his Biology class.

~O~

Edward headed to the only empty desk of the class. He was happy there wasn't any partner to distract him.

While Mr. Molina was helping some students with their microscopes, it took Edward 5 minutes to finish the assignment of the day. While searching for his notepad, he grabbed Japer's notes out of his backpack. His curiosity kicked in and he started reading.

The first page had nothing more in than what he already knew about the three families that founded Forks. The second page had more information on what exactly each family had offered to the town. There were references about, trade, education, medical care, religion among other things.

Edward started reading with less interest as there were just various details but nothing threatening as far as he was concerned. He briefly scanned the rest of the pages- most of them as copies from books. He though he had finished when the severe look of a familiar face caught his attention. The photo was in black and white and obviously very old. The man had black hair, dark eyes and a mustache. A brief paragraph was following the intimidating figure.

_"Sheriff Charles Swan passed away yesterday in the name of duty. As a member of the oldest family of Forks, the town will honor him with the greatest service tomorrow at noon. We give our sincere condolences to his wife and sons."_

_Friday, 17 October 1313_

_Peter Cullen-Brandon, Mayor of Forks_

Edward stayed frozen like a statue, reading again that small paragraph.

…_the oldest family in Forks…_

…_the oldest family in Forks…_

…_the oldest family in Forks…_

"This can't be," he mumbled, his eyes searching for other references about the family Wikipedia obviously ignored.

He knew that name. Everybody in Forks knew Chief Swan.

The last page had more about the Swans. They had not founded Forks. They lived there before the town's existence. They lived in a very old –now abandoned- cabin in the woods and knew the area better than anyone else. They were indeed among "_the first three families that lived here since the town was founded"._

Edward felt tightness in his stomach.

_This was not happening, _he thought.

His mind started rushing, remembering, and calculating.

_Charlie Swan is a low profile man, lives alone, has no wife or children._

He didn't remember anyone else with the name Swan living there, nor he had heard about any relatives of Charlie. The Chief was always hanging out with some friends he had down at La Push. Most of them were Native Americans. Edward thought he was a lonely bachelor and a devoted cop.

Generally, there was nothing special about Chief Swan except from his work.

Uncertainty filled his mind and Edward hardly listened to someone opening the door.

"Oh… You're the new student. Hm, Miss…" he heard Mr. Molina speak and the whispers from the other students distracted him.

Edward had just looked towards the newcomer when the teacher spoke again.

"Miss…Swan. Isabella Swan. Welcome to our school Isabella. Here, you can sit next to Mr. Cullen there."

* * *

**AN: **Thank you all for all the reviews and the alerts.I bet you have an idea about Edward's reaction.** RU Still with me?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This note will be replaced with a new chapter later.**

Hey there.

I got a few messages telling me that my plot is good but my writing sucks.

Sorry for all the mistakes.

I don't have a beta.

If you are one of the readers who like the story but cannot tolerate the writing, please feel free to PM me with corrections, even if it is a whole chapter.

**Thank You all for reading!**


End file.
